Only for Her
by denayaira
Summary: Setelah Chiaki konser dengan Rui, ia jadi penasaran dengan pendapat Nodame. Tadinya ia cukup takut akan bertemu lagi dengan Hotaru Nodame. Saat sampai di apartemennya, Nodame malah menyambut ia dengan senyuman! Apa-apaan ini? ― Chiaki/Nodame. Canon, one-shot, 1025 words. SPOILER chapter 123. Read and review if you don't mind!


**MUKYAAAA!!!! XD**

Aduh… hancur deh… nggak tahu mau ngomong apa…

Fanfic ini tercipta atas rasa penasaran saya terhadap 'proses' atas apa yang 'terjadi' di Chapter 123.

SPOILER abis…!! Jadi kalau belum baca Nodame 21 dan nggak mau TERGANGGU, harap jangan dibaca… (Saya adalah pembenci SPOILER, tapi juga salah seorang pemberi spoiler paling hebat sekota…) Beberapa dialog dan adegan awal sudah ada di chapter tersebut… saya hanya mengadaptasinya ke bentuk narasi saja… Jadi kalo jelek… dimaklumin aja, saya 'kan bukan Tomoko Ninomiya-sensei!! XD

Overall… Selamat membaca!!!

* * *

"CHEERS!!" Seru Nodame. Diiringi dengan suara dentingan gelas berisi wine milik mereka berdua. "Untuk penampilan kakak yang sukses… Selamat!!" lanjutnya dengan nada suara yang ceria.

Chiaki hanya diam dan mencoba tersenyum. Masih sangat bingung dengan semua kelakuan Nodame malam ini. Tapi kebingungannya tak akan berhenti sampai di situ. Tak sampai semenit, Nodame menghabiskan seluruh isi gelas miliknya. Rasa-rasanya Chiaki sampai bisa mendengar suara tegukan dari gadis yang sangat lemah pada minuman itu.

"Hei…" tegur Chiaki, "…apa kau baik-baik saja…?"

"Malam ini…" balas Nodame, tak menghiraukan apa yang ditanyakan Chiaki,

"Tidak apa-apa kalau aku menginap, 'kan? Shinichi…"

Chiaki berdebar mendengar kata Shinichi keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Mengingat Nodame lebih sering memanggil 'kakak' dibanding nama kecilnya. Meski mereka bukan senior dan junior lagi, Nodame tidak henti-hentinya memanggil dia seperti itu. Karenanya setiap kata Shinichi yang keluar dari bibir manis itu bisa membuat hatinya berdesir…

Apalagi pertanyaan ini dilengkapi dengan pandangan mata yang menyiratkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat Chiaki Shinichi mulai bersemu merah sambil menjawab terpatah,

"Y-ya… boleh saja, tapi…" sempat ada jeda sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Aku akan berangkat ke Itali besok, jadi aku akan bangun lebih pagi."

"Kau ke sana LAGI?!" jerit Nodame kaget.

Setelah menenangkan dirinya dengan cepat, Nodame mengambil segenggam otsunami buatannya sendiri itu. Lalu ia berkata dengan pandangan menerawang,

"Aku juga ingin kesana, ke Itali… Carbonara…"

Tiba-tiba Nodame menatap tepat ke mata Chiaki, dengan pandangan yang sama saat ia meminta izin untuk menginap,

"Aku juga ingin bertemu Pak Vierra… Kapan kau akan mengenalkannya padaku?"

Chiaki mulai berkeringat dingin.

"…Mengenalkan…" Ia mencoba memilih kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan,"…yah, nanti."

Chiakipun memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yang jauh lebih penting, kau akan ujian 'kan?"

Ia mulai merenteti Nodame dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang polanya sudah Nodame hapal mati.

"Apa kuliahmu baik-baik saja? Berapa banyak tugas yang sudah kau kerjakan? Apa kau sudah selesai dengan Beethoven?"

Nodame membuang muka, dan mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat untuk menenangkan Chiaki.

"Yah… semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kakak tidak perlu terlibat masalah dengan mengkhawatirkan itu. Semuanya dalam keadaan baik." Sayangnya Nodame mengatakannya sembari membuang napas panjang dengan wajah terbebani.

"Apa-apaan cara bicaramu itu??" protes Chiaki yang mulai naik darah.

"Kalau memang baik-baik saja, lihat aku kalau bicara!! Jangan lihat ke samping!" seru Chiaki sembari menarik wajah Nodame.

"MUGIGI!" Hanya kata aneh itu yang Nodame gumamkan sambil mempertahankan posisi kepalanya.

_Dia benar-benar aneh._ Kata hati Chiaki. Chiaki pun membuka mulutnya lagi,

"Sebelum kau melakukan apapun, kau seharusn…"

Kata-katanya terhenti. Napasnya pun terhenti.

Terhenti oleh dekapan erat Nodame ke tubuhnya.

"Kakak," kata Nodame pelan tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

Nodame sempat menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan,

"… apa kakak mencintai Nodame?"

"Apa…?" balas Chiaki yang masih kebingungan.

"Kita akan selalu bersama, kan?" Tanya Nodame lagi, kali ini ada getar dalam suaranya.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti it…" kalimat Chiaki berhenti lagi.

Nodame mempererat dekapannya pada Chiaki.

Chiaki terpaku.

Ia bisa merasakan kacaunya perasaan Nodame saat ini lewat dekapan itu.

_Aku tidak tahu alasannya…_ kata hati Chiaki. _Tapi… dia mungkin berusaha untuk mengenyahkan sesuatu dengan cara anehnya sendiri._

Chiaki menutup matanya. Merasakan kehangatan yang ia terima sekaligus ia kembalikan pada Nodame. Ia memeluk Nodame.

_Dan pasti inilah caranya._

Mereka berada di posisi itu cukup lama.

Chiaki mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa sesungguhnya yang terjadi… sembari menyelami perasaan Nodame. Hanya rasa sakit yang didapatnya.

Nodame akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya.

Ia tidak membiarkan mata Chiaki bertemu dengan matanya yang mulai basah.

Nodame mengecup bibir Chiaki. Tanpa kata, tanpa suara.

Chiaki menutup mata dan membalas kecupan itu.

Nodame mulai merasakan perasaan nyaman menyelinap dalam dirinya. Membuang segala kesedihannya. Membuatnya sempat berpikir, bibir pemuda itu telah jadi haknya. Memang begitulah kenyataan sebenarnya, meski Chiaki tidak pernah berani untuk mengungkapkan itu pada Nodame.

Beberapa puluh detik berlalu.

Nodame melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Chiaki. Bukan hanya bibir yang terlepas. Nodame juga merasakan hilangnya perasaan nyaman tadi. Perasaan nyaman yang sangat jarang bisa ia dapatkan dari Chiaki.

Chiaki hanya diam menatap Nodame. Menunggu langkah gadis itu selanjutnya.

Nodame menciumnya lagi… lagi dan lagi.

Tidak lain untuk mencari perasaan nyaman itu. Kenyamanan yang membuatnya meleleh, melupakan segala rasa sakitnya. Kenyamanan yang membuatnya merasa, bahwa Chiaki adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya. Bukan milik Rui. Bukan pula milik gadis manapun di dunia. Hanya miliknya.

Tetapi setiap kali ia berhenti, ia pun merasakan kenyamanan itu hilang. Kepemilikan itupun hilang.

Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan, mulai mengaliri pipinya.

Nodame lalu bersandar di bahu Chiaki. Tidak ingin Chiaki terus melihat air mata itu. Tapi air matanya juga tidak mau berhenti. Seberapapun kerasnya Nodame berusaha, air mata itu tidak juga berhenti menetes dari matanya.

Ini terlalu menyakitkan.

Dia terlalu mencintai Chiaki. Tapi belum benar-benar mengerti perasaan apa yang sesungguhnya Chaki miliki untuknya. Nodame ingin memiliki perasaan nyaman itu untuk seterusnya. Perasaan nyaman yang bisa membuatnya lega, tanpa diteror oleh emosi dan kecemburuan yang membuatnya sakit. Yang membuat hatinya tergores. Entah sudah berapa kali ia terluka seperti ini. Dan entah akan sampai kapan.

Ia ingin lebih. Nodame ingin mengetahui bahwa Chiaki adalah miliknya seutuhnya. Tapi ia juga tahu, malam ini Chiaki tidak mungkin memberikan itu. Mungkin tidak akan pernah.

Sudahlah.

"Maaf kak," kata Nodame sambil bangkit dari duduknya,

"Nodame mau tidur."

Di tengah kesedihan dan wajahnya yang basah, Nodame berusaha untuk tersenyum pada Chiaki.

Ia lalu mulai melangkah menuju kamar tidur di apartemen Chiaki itu.

Chiaki terpaku sejenak.

Mencari tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Ia pun bangkit dari sofanya dan berjalan menyusuri langkah Nodame.

Nodame telah berdiri di samping ranjang. Gadis itu membuka cardigan-nya dan membiarkan gaun bermotif bunganya menjadi pengganti piyama untuk malam ini. Ia benar-benar letih dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini. Nodame berharap tidur bisa mengembalikan energinya.

Chiaki menghentikan Nodame yang hampir saja berbaring.

Pemuda itu memeluknya.

Tidak ada kata yang terucap.

Chiaki lalu mengecup punggung atas Nodame yang tidak lagi tertutup oleh cardigan wool itu.

Ia menghirup wangi yang merasuk ke hidungnya. Ia hapal benar bau itu. Bau sabun miliknya sendiri.

Nodame… ternyata sempat mandi di apartemen ini.

Tapi yang ia pikirkan bukanlah protes seperti saat Nodame pertama kali memakai kamar mandinya tanpa izin… melainkan takjub.

Ia tidak pernah tahu wangi sabun itu bisa seharum ini.

Ataukah itu karena Nodame?

Entahlah.

Satu hal yang Chiaki mengerti… Nodame mempertanyakan cintanya.

Dan malam ini, ia akan membuktikan bahwa cinta itu ada.

Hanya untuk Nodame.

* * *

Jreng… dilanjutin nggak ya?? Aduh… tamat disini yo… lanjutannya ada di chapter 123.

Saya nggak berani melanjutkannya… dijamin penuh LEMON! XD

Bukannya nggak bisa… Cuma nggak mampu… (eh, apa bedanya?? XP)

Takutnya bakal mati kehabisan darah gara-gara mimisan… wakakakak…

Well… kekurangan terbesar saya adalah susah membuat paragraf… Makanya kebanyakan jadi baris per baris gitu…

This is my second fanfic… **please review!!! **

**Kalo yang review dan request lanjutannya lebih dari 20, saya terima tantangan anda!! XD**


End file.
